Trapped Within No White Walls
by Slythergrl2004
Summary: Sometimes insanity is the only way out...One Shot.


A/N: This story is based on a dream I had once. I decided it would be interesting if I made a story out of it. Except, I have added a lot more to it, and made it horror, instead of horror/humor. Yes, humor. In the original dream, I'm eating a hot dog. Yes, a hot dog. But I guess this is a fanfiction, because the members of the Sohma family do not belong to me...they belong to Natsuki Takaya. If this is not a fanfic...I do not mind if you delete it. Its on fictionpress anyway...

If you want to see the less...confusing version please visit Fictionpress dot com under the same pen name I am using now.

I might edit this later on... Review Please.

**Trapped Within No White Walls**

I am falling, falling, falling. I see no ground, only white everywhere. My screaming does not ease my fall.

I crash to the ground without knowing the fall would end so soon. A pain in my left arm is telling me that its broken. I climb to my feet, using only my right arm as support. Trying to ease the pain, I grit my teeth. I breathe in, hoping to settle the pounding of my heart. I look up.

For the first time, I see my surroundings, but there is not a lot to see, or even admire. An empty space, continuing on for forever, surrounds me in every direction. A soft, florescent light shines from everywhere, including the ground on which I am standing. I look up, expecting to see from where I fell. To my disappointment, there is no trace of a hole in the sky. I only find a glow above me; a light that seems to shine down, without coming from any particular direction, with no sign of any light source. Cradling my injured arm, I look down, and to my surprise, I eerily realize that I do not cast a shadow, even in the glow of the room. This causes my heart to speed up once again.

"Hello! HELLO?"

An echo ricochets across the white plain, bouncing off of invisible, white walls. When the incessant second echo fades, I wait for an answer, some sign of hope that I can get out of this hell. I receive no reply.

I turn around, and see three figures standing about twenty feet away. I run towards them at a fast-paced jog. Their silhouettes come closer with every one of my steps. Their shadowy bodies quickly become colored, as the distance between us shortens. One man is tall, dark brown hair, with matching dark eyes. He is wearing a large beige robe draped around his broad shoulders, looking in his late twenties. A second boy, about sixteen, has bright orange hair, with red eyes. A third male, looking about the same age as the red-haired boy, is slightly thinner, and, has light purple-gray hair, and violet eyes. Their faces stare into space, looking at nothing. I know who these people are. Shigure, Kyo and Yuki Sohma.

"Excuse me! Please! Can you help me!" I say, hoping the Sohma trio can hear me.

I get no reply in return.

A fear begins to build up inside of me as I realize that they have not moved at all since I saw them. My fast jog becomes a run.

_Please_, I think, _please be real_. I reach them. My body is no less than two feet from them. My pleads were of no help to my situation. I reach out to them, to touch one of their bodies...

My hand grabs air. I grab again, desperately trying to feel the nonexistent. Becoming frustrated, I grab and grab at nothing. They are still standing, although, I know they are semi-existent, for unlike a hologram, or a projection, they do not break up when my hand pierces their image.

"Please!" I scream. "HELP ME!"

Collapsing to the ground from overexertion, I begin to cry. My tears roll down my cheeks. This is the first time I have ever felt true fear. I hug my knees to my chest, and bury my face in my lap.

A small sound makes me look up. A consistent tapping noise disrupts my thoughts. The tapping sounds like...footsteps. A little hope lifts some of the weight off of my chest.

The opaque ghostly bodies or Shigure, Yuki and Kyo still stand above me, but their expressions have changed, to an eerie, fearful expression.

I stand, and turn to see what they are looking at. I follow their gaze. Another figure walks towards me, with a swift, striding movement. The figure becomes clearer as it nears, a thin figure, with a robe with flowered edges. Short, dark-violet, almost black hair, cold, piercing eyes, and a grim smile is perched upon the lips. I back away, realizing who this is, or could be, and not willing to trust what I see, I keep my judgment on edge.

" Can I...trust...Akito?" I breathe.

"Yes..." comes a crisp voice from Akito Sohma echoing like my own in the room. Echoing like not so long ago.

A chill ripples through my body, I have the odd feeling that I am not truly seeing who I am looking at. Not truly seeing Akito. My trust for this person disappears completely.

"Yes," Akito repeats again, causing me to shiver once more.

It's form changes, slowly morphing into something I cannot recognize, although the face seems familiar. Like someone I have met before.

The question eats away at me, confusion and bewilderment, cloud my ability to think clearly.

A single bloody hand of the figure reaches towards me.

"No!" I scream, "NO!" I cannot back away any further, I cannot move. My body pressed against an invisible force.

The blood-covered hand strokes my cheek, leaving stains on my pale face.

I struggle, trying to pull away, but fail. I look into the figures face...and see blood-shot eyes, and blood dripping from the corner of its mouth, with a small set of fangs on the top row of teeth.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I cry.

It pulls out a mirror. "You refuse to see... Now look..."

"NO!" my face reddens. I feel lack of oxygen from the struggling. Red dots flash before my eyes but I am still unable to see. I struggle to look but my eyes are unclear. I feel pinned to the wall. Trapped.

"LOOK!" The figure hisses.

My eyes clear only to look in the mirror. I see...the figure..the creature... the thing that is pinning me to the wall. I drop the mirror in shock. The mirror shatters, sending shards skidding across the floor.

"I am what you will become."

"NO! I refuse to believe–

"_Do believe_..." The figure breathes in my face.

I feel sickened as the smell of blood fills my nostrils. The words "freedom" and "escape" flash repeatedly through my mind.

The bloody hand lets me go. "There is not a _direct _way... Although, the way to escape...I do not think you will like it."

My uninjured fist grabs the throat of my shadow. I squeeze harder and harder with every passing second. I demand the information from the figure, knuckles turning white with the strength of my grip.

The person in my clutch does not struggle, nor does anything to fight against my insanity. Only a maniacal laugh escapes its mouth.

I cease the squeezing, and slide sideways along the wall, attempting to escape the fear inside. I only then notice that my only other company, the ghosts of the three other male figures, have vanished.

I break away from the wall, and dart around my shadow, into a sprinted run. I run blindly across the vast, empty white plain, ignoring the cramp in my side, which was causing excruciating pain.

I trip, landing on my broken arm. I scream in agony, as a paroxysm of pain runs up and down my arm. Looking up, with tears in my eyes, I see my bloodied clone. I climb shakily to my feet, teeth clenched tightly. "You said there way out! You _liar_!" I say, fiercely, being overcome by the maniacal insanity once again.

"I did not say there was a direct way."

Eyes flashing angrily, I grab the throat of my enemy once again, nails digging into the blood-stained red-brown skin. I squeeze. I shut my eyes tight, and clench its throat tighter and tighter.

_No direct way..._ are the words that echo through my head, just like the echoes of the voice I feel I no longer posses. All actions consumed by fear and anger.

"BURN IN HELL!" I scream, my psychotic fist cannot clasp my evil twin any longer. The hold under my fingers feels solid, almost like stone. My fingers are in pain.

_It must be dead_, I think, slowly opening one eye. "No..." I gasp when I realize that I are no longer holding anyone. The only sign of ever gripping anyone, was the deep nail marks in my palm. ""NO!" I scream at the top of my lungs. An explosion of echoes rebound across the emptiness, causing my head to pound with a migraine.

I break down in tears, collapsing on the floor. My eyes are closed, trying to recollect my thoughts. I cannot remember how I got here. All that matters, is how I get out. I reopen my eyes.

_There is no direct way..._

My eyes spot an object, a ten or so feet away. Slowly, I crawl over, broken arm holding loosely to my stomach.

The object I see...is a handgun.

_There is not direct way..._

Then it dawned on me – the way to escape...

I put the barrel of the gun to my temple, close my eyes, and pull the trigger.


End file.
